Recently, demands for high-resolution and high-quality videos, such as high-definition (HD) and ultrahigh-definition (UHD) videos, are increasing.
To provide videos with higher resolution and higher quality, the amount of video data increases. Accordingly, costs of transferring and storing video data rise so as to provide high-quality videos as compared with conventional video data processing methods. In order to solve these problems occurring with an increase in resolution and quality of video data, high-efficiency video compression techniques may be utilized.
As video data compression technology, various schemes are used such as inter prediction of predicting pixel values included in a current picture from other pictures, intra prediction of predicting pixel values included in a current picture using information on other pixels than the current picture, and entropy encoding/decoding of allocating shorter codes to frequently occurring or appearing signals.